<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Scar by robindrake93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295302">Hidden Scar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93'>robindrake93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Boys Kissing, Hidden scar, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scar on Luke's face goes all the way through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a Bad Things Happen Bingo card! I haven't shared it outside of my lukercy discord...maybe I will on my tumblr. </p><p>This is a headcanon of mine (one of many regarding Luke's scar). It was born by the idea that Ladon would have had to be <i>super</i> careful to <i>only</i> cut a tiny little bit of Luke's cheek. There will be a future fic that fully explains everything that I believe happened to Luke but for now...a sneak peak. ;) </p><p>If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.</p><p>Do not reupload/repost my fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was enamored by the scar across Luke’s cheek. He knew the exact length of it, knew how sometimes the color changed from white to pink with the temperature, knew that the tip of his tongue could fit in the divet when he licked a stripe up Luke’s face. Percy liked how the scar moved, how it stretched and shifted with the expressions Luke made. </p><p>     Percy had always appreciated the scar, even when he was young and foolish and thought that it made Luke look evil. That was an opinion he no longer held. Now that he was older, a man, experienced, Percy regarded the scar as a badge of honor and, more importantly, the peak of sexiness. </p><p>     It wasn’t until they were both men that they became lovers and for that entire time, Percy never realized how deeply the scar ran. He hadn’t known, until his lips were locked with Luke’s, until his tongue was tracing the lines of Luke’s mouth, that the scar ran deep. His tongue ran over the raised line along Luke’s cheek. It followed the same path of Luke’s scar. </p><p>     Luke told him, then, quietly and eyes averted, just how bad it had been. His face had been split open from eye socket to jaw. His skin had parted easily beneath Ladon’s claw, offered no resistance. Blood filled his mouth. It stained his shirt. He prodded with his tongue and could still remember the cold terror of his tongue sliding through the flayed flesh of his cheek. Even after it healed, Luke had tasted blood in his mouth for weeks after. </p><p>     Luke had hooked a finger in his mouth and pulled his lip up to show a white scar on his upper gum and then the continuing scar on his lower gum. He was lucky that Ladon hadn’t ripped out his teeth or ripped off the entire lower jaw. His eyes were still wide with fear when he said this. As an adult, ten years down the line, Luke was used to the scar but it was still something that shamed him. Luke had never told anyone how bad it had been. No one had asked. </p><p>     Percy felt the hot shame of youthful mistakes. But he also felt hot arousal. A scar that only he knew about, a secret of Luke’s body that was just for him. That only Percy had tasted, that only Percy could touch. He loved running his tongue over the scars inside of Luke’s mouth. </p><p>     When Luke took Percy’s cock in his mouth, Percy found that it wasn’t just his tongue he loved running over the raised scar tissue. He liked sliding the slit of his cock against it, liked the hot shiver that came from the sensation. And the way Luke looked, cheek puffed out and the outside scar stretched from Percy’s cock, drooling on it. Percy couldn’t get enough. </p><p>     Luke seemed happy to indulge Percy’s fascination with his scar. He always made a point of rubbing that side of his face against Percy while nuzzling him. That was always the side of his face that he presented for a chaste kiss. Percy asked him about it once and Luke said that Percy’s love of the scar made Luke feel like at least there was one positive about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>